E vissero felici e contenti
| numero_stagione=6 | numero_episodio=11 | data_ABC=6 aprile 2010 | data_FOX=14 aprile 2010 | data_RAI=26 luglio 2010 | lunghezza= | flashsideways=Desmond | giorniAJIRA=9 | titolo_originale=Happily Ever After | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | regista=Jack Bender | specialguest=Jeremy Davies - Daniel Widmore Dominic Monaghan - | guest=Alan Dale - Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Widmore Sheila Kelley - Zoe Fisher Stevens - Sonya Walger - | costar=Jonathan Arthur - Simmons Hannah Bell - Infermiera Steve Boatright - Goon Kayren Butler - Dottore Ben Cain - Dottore tomografia Gerard Elmore - Clipboard guy Fred Koehler - Seamus Christopher McGahan - Techie #1 Sundra Oakley - Avvocato Grisel Toledo - Infermiera Tyra Haley Williams - Assistente di Widmore }} è l'undicesimo episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 114esimo dell'intera serie. E' andato in onda sulla ABC il 6 aprile 2010. Al suo risveglio Desmond scopre qualcosa di veramente sconvolgente: è ritornato di nuovo sull'isola. Trama Timeline originale (2008) dice a Desmond che è tornato sull'Isola.]] Desmond si sveglia. Zoe si presenta e spiega che è stato incosciente negli ultimi tre giorni, e che gli aveva dato qualcosa per aiutarlo a svegliarsi. Desmond chiede se sia un'infermiera, ma la donna dice che non si trova in ospedale, e che avevano dovuto spostarlo. Desmond urla di voler vedere Penny. Charles Widmore dice che non è possibile. Widmore ricorda a Desmond che Benjamin Linus gli aveva sparato. Desmond chiama Penny di nuovo, ma Widmore dice che lei non si trovava lì, ma lei e suo figlio erano perfettamente al sicuro. Widmore dice che non gli avrebbe potuto spiegare, ma anche se avesse potuto, Desmond non sarebbe tornato. Quando prova a spiegargli che si trovavano nuovamente sull'Isola, Desmond lo attacca, e devono fermarlo. Desmond urla di riportarlo indietro, ma Widmore dice che "l'Isola non ha ancora finito con lui". Widmore lascia la stanza. Fuori dalla stanza, Jin stava guardando e chiede cosa stia facendo Desmond sull'Isola. Widmore dice che glielo mostrerà e dice a Zoe di portarlo alla stanza del generatore, dove avrebbero iniziato il test. Zoe dice che quel test non era ancora pronto ma Widmore insiste nel dire che l'avrebbero fatto comunque. porta Jin nell'area dell'esperimento.]] Mentre Zoe conduce fuori Jin oltrepassano generatori, equipaggiamento per condensatori e cablaggi principali così come una grossa parte di equipaggiamento a forma di cubo. Nella stanza dei controlli tramite i laptop, i monitor e i controlli elettrici riescono a controllare la stanza fuori, dove sarebbe avvenuto l'esperimento. Seamus dice a Zoe che non sono minimamente vicini all'essere pronti. Accendono il generatore per provarlo, ma probabilmente c'è un falso contatto. Seamus manda Simmons a controllare i circuiti dei solenoidi nella struttura centrale fuori. Seamus dice al coniglio bianco nella gabbia, Angstrom, che sarebbe stato il prossimo. viene portato fuori dalla stanza.]] Simmons va a controllare nella stanza del generatore di elettromagnetismo ma nella sala di controllo un tecnico trova il falso contatto e aziona l'interruttore per riaccendere i solenoidi. Lo staff si accorge che Simmons è ancora dentro e viene folgorato dall'onda elettromagnetica prodotta dai solenoidi. Seamus e Zoe, seguiti da Jin, corrono a vedere cosa è successo e trovano Simmons bruciato, chiaramente morto, e la sua faccia incenerita. Widmore arriva con Desmond e chiede a Zoe se è tutto pronto per procedere con l'uomo. Desmond osserva sconvolto il cadavere di Simmons. avvisa Jin di un buio futuro.]] Il cadavere viene portato fuori e Widmore lo guarda con aria solenne. Ordina comunque a Desmond di entrare. Gli dice che se tutto quello che aveva sentito di lui fosse vero, allora a lui non sarebbe successo nulla. Desmond viene legato ad una sedia tra i solenoidi. Widmore gli dice che quando l'esperimento sarebbe finito, allora Desmond avrebbe dovuto fare un sacrificio. Desmond gli chiede perché, e quali sacrifici avesse fatto lui. Charles risponde che suo figlio era morto per l'Isola, e sua figlia lo odiava, e non aveva mai visto suo nipote. Aggiunge che se Desmond non l'avesse aiutato, allora tutto questo non sarebbe servito a niente, e sarebbero morti tutti. Desmond viene rinchiuso nella camera dei solenoidi. viene folgorato nella stanza dei solenoidi.]] Nella stanza dei controlli Jin chiede cosa stia succedendo, e Widmore gli spiega che Desmond è l'unica persona che conosce che è riuscita a sopravvivere ad una catastrofe elettromagnetica e che ha bisogno delle sue capacità, o tutti quanti sarebbero morti. Ordina allora di cominciare con l'esperimento. La visione a circuito chiuso mostra Desmond che si era nel frattempo liberato, e cercava di scappare dalla stanza. Widmore dà inizio all'esperimento accendendo da sé i solenoidi. Hume viene inghiottito da un flusso di luce. Timeline parallela (2004) .]] Desmond sta consultando la tabella degli arrivi della Oceanic Airlines. Hurley, che passa di lì e lo nota, gli dice che i bagagli del loro volo sono al Gate 4. Al gate, Desmond scorge Claire che tenta di prendere la sua valigia dal nastro e Desmond la aiuta. Le chiede se sta aspettando un maschietto o una femminuccia e quando lei gli spiega che non lo sa, lui le dice che non ha mai amato le sorprese. Dopo le offre un passaggio con la sua auto, ma lei preferisce prendere un taxi. Così Desmond le dice che sarà di sicuro un maschietto. Desmond incontra George, il suo autista. Desmond gli chiede di portarlo in ufficio. George gli chiede se abbia bisogno di "compagnia" e quando Desmond dice di essere lì solo per lavoro, George risponde che probabilmente è questo il motivo per il quale Desmond è il braccio destro del capo e lui solo l'autista. Nell'ufficio Desmond e Widmore si salutano calorosamente. Desmond guarda un modellino di barca a vela mentre Widmore parla al telefono dicendo "Non biasimarlo e portalo subito fuori di li". Widmore spiega che suo figlio, un musicista, ha intenzione di combinare la musica classica con del Rock ad un evento di beneficenza che la moglie di Widmore sta organizzando. Dice che il bassista dei Driveshaft è andato in overdose ed è stato arrestato, chiede a Desmond di fare da balia al chitarrista e di portarlo all'evento, altrimenti la Signora Widmore lo distruggerà. Quando Desmond accetta di aiutarlo, Widmore è grato che qualcuno di cui si fida svolgerà il lavoro e aggiunge che Desmond ha davvero una vita libera da ogni impiccio. Widmore versa un whisky MacCutcheon invecchiato di 60 anni per festeggiare l'indispensabilità di Desmond. Desmond guida fino al tribunale. Esce un procuratore con Charlie Pace. Desmond si presenta, ma Charlie lo ignora e attraversa la strada in mezzo al traffico. Entra da Jax, un bar, e Desmond lo segue. Charlie gli chiede se è felice, e quando Desmond gli parla del suo successo materiale Charlie dice che non sta parlando di quello, ma di qualcosa di "spettacolare, della consapevolezza dell'Amore vero". Charlie racconta di aver visto una donna bionda in un sogno mentre stava per morire dopo aver ingoiato il pacchetto di eroina. Charlie dice "Ho visto qualcosa di reale. Ho visto la verità." Desmond dice che la reale verità non è una visione dell'amore, e gli propone di scegliere se continuare a bere o seguirlo e suonare all'evento - con tutti i suoi tranelli. Dopo essere andato via dal bar, in macchina Charlie dice a Desmond che la canzone che si sente alla radio è il primo singolo dei Driveshaft e dice che sta per iniziare qualcosa di grande. Charlie poi fa una proposta a Desmond: una scelta tra vedere ciò di cui Charlie sta parlando o scendere dalla macchina. Charlie afferra il volante e si schiantano contro la banchina del molo, facendo affondare l'auto. Desmond si libera e quando non riesce a sganciare la cintura di sicurezza di Charlie, esce dal finestrino che era rimasto aperto e nuota in superficie per respirare. Desmond torna giù e tenta di aprire la portiera di Charlie. Charlie apre gli occhi, e mostra a Desmond il palmo della sua mano attraverso il finestrino. Per un momento Desmond vede Charlie mostrare il suo palmo attraverso un vetro di una botola con le parole "NON E' LA NAVE DI PENNY" scritte sulla mano sinistra. Guarda ancora, ma non vede più nulla. Desmond apre la portiera e porta Charlie in superficie. Una dottoressa esamina Desmond. Gli chiede se avesse allucinazioni; Desmond fa una pausa e dice di non esserne sicuro. La dottoressa vuole sottoporlo ad una Risonanza Magnetica, ma Desmond dice di non avere tempo e di aver bisogno di trovare la persona con la quale è stata portato in ospedale, ma la dottoressa insiste per la Risonanza Magnetica. Desmond viene preparato per la Risonanza Magnetica da un infermiere. Gli viene dato un pulsante del panico e l'esame comincia. Desmond immediatamente ha una visione di Charlie al vetro della botola che mostra il messaggio sulla sua mano. Poi vede degli attimi della sua vita con Penny e il loro amore l'un per l'altro. Desmond preme il pulsante e dice di dover trovare Charlie. Poco dopo, Desmond chiede all'infermiera di Charlie all'infermiera alla "reception", ma dice di non poter dire nulla per motivi di privacy. Lui vede Jack e si ripresenta. Non appena Desmond chiede a Jack di aiutarlo a trovare Charlie, Charlie corre lungo il corridoio inseguito da una guardia. Desmond lo segue e quando riesce a fermarlo Charlie dice che sta scappando perché all'ospedale non c'è nessuno che lo possa aiutare. Lui nega di aver cercato di uccidere Desmond, ma sostiene invece che stava cercando di mostrargli qualcosa. Desmond vuole guardare la sua mano. Charlie realizza che Desmond ha visto qualcosa. Desmond chiede "Chi è Penny?" e Charlie dice che non glielo mostrerà perché nulla di "tutto ciò" importa. Appena Desmond si gira per andarsene, Charlie dice di smetterla di occuparsi di lui e di cominciare a cercare Penny. insiste dicendo che non è ancora pronto per incontrare .]] Desmond chiama Widmore per dirgli di non "avere" Charlie. Widmore è arrabbiato e dice a Desmond che potrà spiegare di persona alla Signora Widmore cosa sia successo. Alla reggia di Widmore, George chiede se Desmond abbia mai incontrato la Signora Widmore, facendo capire che lei è una persona difficile. Quando Desmond si presenta alla Signora Widmore, lei è gentile, dice che era ora che i due si incontrassero, e lo invita a chiamarla per nome, Eloise. Desmond l'accaduto ed Eloise risponde che è tutto OK, che suo figlio capirà perchè quando si ingaggia una rockstar c'è un certo limite di imprevidibilità. Quando Desmond chiede se si sia arrabbiata, Eloise dice "No caro; ciò che è successo, è successo." Mentre sta per andarsene, Desmond sente gli organizzatori leggere il nome "Penny" dalla lista degli invitati. Quando prova a vedere la lista Eloise interviene e gli strappa la lista dalle mani e gli dice di smetterla, che, qualsiasi cosa stia pensando o qualsiasi cosa stia cercando, deve smettere di cercarla. Dice che lui non dovrebbe cercare nulla, che ha una vita perfetta e che sta avendo la cosa alla quale tiene più di tutto: l'approvazione di Charles Widmore. Aggiunge che, infatti, sta compiendo una violazione. Quando lui insiste con il voler vedere la lista, lei risponde che non può vederla perché non è ancora pronto. incontra il musicista, Daniel Widmore.]] Nella sua limousine, Desmond prende qualcosa da bere, mentre qualcuno bussa al finestrino. L'uomo conosce il nome di Desmond e si presenta come Daniel Widmore, dicendo che ha bisogno di parlargli. Desmond inizia a scusarsi per l'assenza di Charlie, ma Daniel gli chiede se crede nell'amore a prima vista. Daniel racconta del suo amore per una ragazza dai capelli rossi che lavora al museo. Dice che se ne innamorò non appena la vide la prima volta, e proprio quella notte si svegliò e scrisse sul suo quaderno. Mostra a Desmond la prima pagina del quaderno e spiega di essere stato un musicista per tutta la sua vita, e che un suo amico matematico gli ha detto che Daniel ha scritto equazioni di meccanica quantistica che necessitano di una vita di studi per essere capite. Prova a spiegare a Desmond che è come se qualcosa di catastrofico stia per accadere e l'unico modo per fermarlo è rilasciare un'enorme quantità di energia, come una bomba nucleare. Daniel chiede se questa vita sia reale e se ci siano altre vite nelle quali, per qualche ragione, "avessimo cambiato le cose". Lui aggiunge che la bomba non sta per esplodere, ma sta già esplodendo. Desmond dice che non sa perché la cosa debba avere a che fare con lui. Daniel poi chiede a Desmond perché stia cercando Penny. Desmond dice di non sapere il reale motivo, ma Daniel gli dice di saperlo e che ciò che sta cercando è l'amore. Quando Desmond dice di non sapere neanche se questa donna esiste davvero, Daniel dice "No, è la mia sorellastra" e spiega a Desmond dove poterla trovare. Penny si sta esercitando correndo sugli spalti di uno stadio. Desmond la guarda correre e si avvicina. Lei lo vede e gli sorride. Lui le chiede se lei sia Penny, presentandosi. Si stringono la mano, e non appena si toccano, lui sviene. Timeline originale (2008) dice a Desmond di seguirlo.]] Seamus e gli altri tecnici entrano nella stanza a controllare e trovano Desmond vivo. Widmore gli chiede come stia e quando Desmond chiede, gli dice che è rimasto incosciente per circa pochi secondi. Widmore dice che la sua capacità è fondamentale per la missione e cerca di spiegargli. Desmond lo interrompe dicendo che capisce e che è pronto a cominciare questa cosa così importante. Zoe e altri due uomini scortano Desmond lungo l'Isola dell'Idra. Desmond spiega che vuole collaborare, ora, e che possono cambiare molte cose in venti minuti. Sayid sbuca fuori dai cespugli ed elimina i due uomini. Punta la pistola contro Zoe, e le dice di correre via. Dopodiché dice a Desmond che "quelle persone sono estremamente pericolose", e che lui e Desmond dovevano andarsene. Desmond gli dice di fargli strada, e lo segue. Timeline parallela (2004) Desmond si riprende e chiede cosa sia successo. Penny spiega che è svenuto e che lei deve avere un certo effetto su di lui. Lui concorda. Lei chiede se non si siano mai incontrati prima, e Desmond risponde che se lo sarebbe ricordato. Desmond invita Penny a bere un caffè e si danno appuntamento per un'ora dopo in una caffetteria. Desmond ritorna alla limousine. George, gli chiede se avesse trovato ciò che cercava; Desmond risponde di sì. George chiede se può fare altro per Desmond, che risponde dicendo che può trovare la lista dei passeggeri del volo Oceanic 815, dicendo: "c'è una cosa che devono vedere". Curiosità Generale * Questo episodio, come i precedenti episodi di Desmond ( e ), non è un flash, ma piuttosto il cosciente viaggio tra due linee temporali. Note di produzione * E' il 100° episodio di Lost in cui compare Hurley. ** Hurley è il terzo personaggio ad essere apparso in 100 episodi, dopo Jack e Kate. * Richard, Ben, Frank, Sawyer, Sun, Miles, Kate, Locke/Uomo in Nero ed Ilana non appaiono in questo episodio. * In quest'episodio appaiono solo sei dei quindici protagonisti principali della sesta stagione, un record negativo. * Questo è l'ultimo episodio in cui non appare Kate. * Nonostante siano entrambi ex membri del cast principale, Jeremy Davies e Dominic Monaghan vengono accreditati come guest star e non guest star speciali, continuando la tendenza della sesta stagione di una lista del cast ospite. ** Daniel appare per la prima volta dall'episodio "Il nuovo leader", dopo un intervallo di 12 episodi. ** Daniel Faraday diventa il quinto ex personaggio principale ad apparire nella sesta stagione. * Minkowski riappare per la prima volta dall'episodio , dopo un'assenza di 32 episodi. * In questo episodio non è presente l'iniziale "Nei precedenti episodi di Lost". * Quando Penny prende la mano di Desmond, la transizione dalla linea temporale parallela alla linea temporale originale è completamente silenziosa. * E' il secondo episodio, dopo , ad avere scene fuori dall'Isola e sull'Isola della stazione Idra. * Questo è il primo episodio ad avere esempi espliciti di risvegli parziali: Charlie ricorda una visione che aveva di Claire; Desmond ricorda che Charlie stava annegando e più tardi continua ad avere dei flash della sua vita con Penny. *Questo episodio è quasi completamente dedicato ad un flash, come gli episodi "Déjà vu", "Vi presento Kevin Johnson", "316", "Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham", ed "Ab Aeterno". *Questo è il secondo episodio che termina nella linea temporale parallela, dopo "Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte". *Questo episodio, similmente ai precedenti episodi incentrati su Desmond ("Déjà vu" e "La costante"), include il viaggio nella coscienza invece del solito dispositivo narrativo (nella sesta stagione, il flashsideways), questa volta tra le due linee temporali; sebbene ci sia anche un flashsideway alla fine dell'episodio. *Diversi personaggi della sezione di coda appaiono per la seconda volta dopo la loro dipartita nella seconda stagione (la prima volta è stata nel primo episodio della stagione). Possono essere visti in aeroporto nella linea temporale parallela, insieme ai personaggi di sfondo della sezione centrale. *Questo è l'ultimo episodio ad avere solo flashsideways dalla prospettiva di un singolo personaggio. Errori *Quando il tecnico tira le leve che attivano il campo elettromagnetico, la tira verso il basso. Tuttavia, dopo aver aver avuto l'ordine di spegnerlo, la tira un'altra volta verso il basso. *La barba di Desmond è incoerente. È ben rasato all'aeroporto, ma nel bar ha la barba. *Hurley dice a Desmond che le loro borse sonosul nastro 4, ma Desmond raccoglie la sua al nastro F-2. *Quando Desmond si avvicina alla corte, passa una Jeep Wrangler JK, ma la JK non è stata introdotta fino al 2006. *Il tecnico della risonanza magnetica chiede a Desmond se avesse oggetti metallici sulla sua persona mentre era seduto accanto allo scanner della risonanza magnetica. Questo processo di screening avrebbe dovuto avere luogo prima che il paziente entrasse nella stanza, poiché il campo magnetico è permanentemente acceso. *Nello scanner MRI, un suono ripetitivo sbattente si sente solo quando Desmond viene inserito nello scanner. Tuttavia, la pompa del compressore che crea questo rumore è sempre attiva (poiché mantiene i refrigeranti a temperature molto basse). *Nella scena in cui Desmond sta parlando con George prima di parlare con la signora Widmore, un uomo che trasporta una scala può essere visto passare due volte dietro Desmond. *Le equazioni che Daniel mostra a Desmond non sono di meccanica quantistica, ma piuttosto sono le Trasformazioni di Lorenz scritte in modo errato. *La piaga sulla fronte di Charles continua a cambiare dimensione e posizione nelle scene in cui vengono mostrate mentre non è presente nel flashback di Desmond. *Nell'episodio "Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte" Desmond indossa una fede sul volo Oceanic 815. In questo episodio non lo indossa, e non è chiaramente sposato. *Charlie spiega a Desmond che Kate ed Edward Mars erano seduti due file di fronte a lui prima che andasse in bagno ad ingoiare l'eroina. Comunque Charlie era seduto due file dietro a Jack, come si può notare in una scena della linea temporale originale quando Jack si alza. Questo, fino a quando Charlie non viene arrestato e spostato nella stessa zona dell'areo di Kate, ma lo stesso sono più lontani di due file. *L'auto di Desmond non viene riflessa sulla porta della stazione di polizia, nonostante abbia parcheggiato proprio di fronte ad essa solo qualche momento prima. Tematiche ricorrenti * L'episodio si apre con l'inquadratura dell'occhio di Desmond. Una scena successiva inizia con l'occhio di Desmond che viene esaminato con una luce. La transizione dalla linea temporale parallela inizia con Desmond che apre gli occhi. * Hurley dice a Desmond che i bagagli sono sul nastro n°4. * Il pannello degli arrivi della Oceanic contiene tutti e sei i numeri in diversi posti. * L'uomo che stava controllando il falso contatto nei circuiti resta accidentalmente ucciso quando la carica viene ripristinata. (Morte) * Nella linea temporale parallela Charles Widmore ed Eloise sono sposati. * Charlie guida l'auto di Desmond fuori strada, in fondo all'acqua. * A quanto pare, Charles Widmore ha cresciuto Daniel nella linea temporale parallela, mentre ha cresciuto Penny nella linea temporale principale. I cognomi di Daniel (Widmore o Faraday) e Penny (Milton o Widmore) riflettono le loro diverse relazioni. (Problemi familiari) * Nell'ufficio di Los Angeles di Widmore si può vedere una stampa con una bilancia dove si trovano un oggetto bianco su un piatto e uno nero sull'altro. * È presente un coniglio dagli occhi rossi di nome Angstrom usato come cavia da laboratorio, tenuto in una gabbia * Widmore dice a Desmond che se fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe dovuto compiere un sacrificio. * Widmore chiude Desmond in una camera per un esperimento elettromagnetico. * Desmond dice a Claire che il suo bambino sarebbe stato un maschio. * Al bar, Desmond da a Charlie due scelte, in cui però Charlie non vede una vera scelta. * La spilla indossata da Eloise mentre parla con Desmond ha la forma di uno starburst (un'esplosione di stelle) con due linee parallele. È simile al marchio inflitto a Juliet. Eloise indossa due di queste spille per un totale di 16 punte. * La linea temporale parallela inizia con un riflesso di Desmond sulla schermata degli arrivi della Oceanic. * Il riflesso di Desmond viene inoltre visto nella porta della stazione di polizia. * Il riflesso di Daniel Widmore viene visto nel finestrino dell'auto di Desmond. * Quando scappa da Desmond all'ospedale Charlie ha delle scarpe bianche e nere . Sempre in questo episodio, precedentemente, portava delle scarpe bianche. * L'immagine di Desmond nella scheda Oceanic di arrivo/partenza viene riflessa direttamente sul centro della colonna tempo. (Tempo) * Eloise dice a Desmond: "È ora." (Tempo) * Nell'episodio "Costanti e variabili" il giovane Daniel dice a sua madre che gli piace suonare il piano ed insiste nel dire che può dargli del tempo. Nella linea temporale parallela lo ha realizzato. (Tempo) * E' presente un coniglio bianco di nome Angstrom nel laboratorio del team scientifico di Widmore. Questo nome è probabilmente un riferimento al fisico svedese Anders Jonas Ångström (1814-1874), i cui studi iniziali riguardavano il magnetismo terrestre. (Animali) (Elettromagnetismo) * Penny condivide il suo cognome con il filosofo John Milton, autore del poema epico Paradise Lost che tratta temi quali la caduta degli uomini ed il conflitto tra destino e libero arbitrio. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) (Filosofia) * Desmond è sottoposto all'elettromagnetismo sia nella linea temporale originale che in quella parallela contro e per sua volontà. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) (Elettromagnetismo) * Desmond ha il compito di prendersi cura di Charlie, che era in volo di ritorno da Sydney. Dopo l'incidente automobilistico, sono entrambi portati all'ospedale St. Sebastian, dove incontrano Jack. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) Riferimenti culturali * Harold C. "Coniglio" Angstrom: il nome del coniglio bianco era Angstrom. Harold C. "Rabbit" Angstrom è il protagonista di cinque romanzi di John Updike (Corri, Coniglio (1960); Il ritorno del coniglio (1971); Sei ricco, Coniglio (1981); Riposa Coniglio (1990); Rabbit Remembered (2001)). I romanzi hanno come tema la vita, la morte e la redenzione. ** L'angstrom è anche un'unità di misura internazionale usata nelle scienze naturali per esprimere la dimensione degli atomi, lunghezze o vincoli chimici e la lunghezza d'onda di radiazioni elettromagnetiche ed in tecnologia per le dimensioni di parti di circuiti integrati. * Anders Jonas Ångström: il nome del coniglio bianco è Angstrom. Ångström era un fisico (1814-1874), uno dei fondatori della scienza della spettroscopia, i cui studi iniziali riguardavano il magnetismo terrestre. L'unità di misura, ångström (1 Å = 1 x 10 E−10 m), fu chiamata così in suo onore. * CalTech: Daniel fa riferimento a questa università di Los Angeles. *John Milton: nella linea temporale parallela il cognome di Penny è Milton, in riferimento a questo scrittore, autore del Paradiso perduto del 1667, un poema del XVII secolo che tratta dei Fallimenti dell'Uomo: la tentazione di Adamo ed Eva da parte di Satana, l'Angelo Caduto, e la loro espulsione dal giardino dell'Eden. Inoltre tocca le tematiche del Fato e della Predestinazione. * Nikola Tesla: Desmond origlia due dei nomi che i progettisti stanno scrivendo sulla lista degli invitati. Dopo che i progettisti dicono il nome di Penny, proseguono con "Tesla, Nicholas." Questo è un riferimento a Nikola Tesla (1856-1943), un inventore elettronico ed ingegnere meccanico nato in Croazia ottenendo la cittadinanza statunitense a 35 anni. Lui è meglio conosciuto per il suo rivoluzionario sviluppo riguardo i campi elettromagnetici. *Fantasia-Improvviso in Do diesis minore: quest'opera del 1834 di Frédéric Chopin, viene suonata (un'altra volta) al piano da Daniel. *Terre desolate: il flash di Desmond nella linea temporale originale ed i ricordi della vita non vissuta sono riferiti a Roland Deschain e Jake Chambers presenti nella parte iniziale di questo libro del 1991 di Stephen King, terzo libro della serie di romanzi La torre nera. *Fiabe: il titolo dell'episodio, "E vissero felici e contenti" ("Happily ever afte''r", in inglese) è una frase comunemente usata alla fine dei racconti di fiabe. Tecniche di narrazione * Il titolo dell'episodio implica che i flash della linea temporale parallela siano felici, quando Desmond percepisce il rispetto da parte di Charles Widmore. Ma lui dovrebbe stare attento a ciò che desidera, poiché potrebbe perdere Penny. * Sayid dice a Desmond che quelle persone sono estremamente pericolose, subito dopo aver teso un'imboscata al suo gruppo, aver inviato due della sua scorta ed aver tenuto un terzo sotto tiro. * Desmond è odiato da Widmore nella linea temporale originale, ma i due sono molto amici nella linea temporale parallela. **Nella linea temporale parallela, Widmore dice a Desmond di avere molto valore (bevendo whisky McCutcheon), mentre nella linea temporale originale lo ritiene senza valore. * Nella linea temporale originale Desmond non ha successo nel salvare Charlie dall'annegamento, mentre ci riesce nella linea temporale parallela. * Durante la risonanza magnetica, a Desmond viene detto di non premere il pulsante, mentre sull'isola, il suo compito era quello di spingere il pulsante nella Botola. * Jack insinua a Desmond l'improbabilità che un altro passeggero della loro volo si trovi all'ospedale. Charlie e Sayid sono finiti lì. Anche Locke, Jin, Sun, Claire e Sawyer arriveranno presto. * Nella linea temporale originale, il giovane Daniel voleva essere un pianista, ma fu invece convinto da Eloise a perseguire la fisica. Nella linea temporale parallela, Daniel ha raggiunto la sua ambizione di essere un musicista. * Nel flashsideway Daniel usa Widmore come cognome, ma non Penny. Nella linea temporale originale, Penny usa il cognome Widmore, ma non Daniel. * Nella linea temporale originale, Penny incontra Desmond allo stadio. Nella linea temporale parallela, Desmond incontra Penny allo stadio. * Un uomo è stato accidentalmente ucciso nella camera dell'esperimento quando il circuito è stato ripristinato. * Sayid rompe il collo ad un uomo mentre Zoe e Desmond stanno camminando all'esterno dalla stazione Hydra. * Eloise dice a Desmond: "What happened, happened" ''(Ciò che è stato, è stato). * Widmore dice a Desmond: "The Island isn't yet done with you yet" (L'Isola non ha ancora finito con te). * Charlie dice: "I've seen something real. I've seen the truth" (Ho visto qualcosa di reale. Ho visto la verità). * Charlie dice: "None of this is real" (Niente di tutto questo è reale), riferendosi alla realtà parallela. * Nella linea temporale originale Minkowski porta Desmond alla stanza della radio per parlare con Penny, nella linea temporale parallela lo porta allo stadio, per parlare con lei. * La spilla a forma di stella che Eloise indossa è simile al marchio marchiato su Juliet. Eloise indossa due di queste spille che possono simboleggiare le due linee temporali. * Nella linea temporale originale Desmond è collocato all'interno di una camera piena di elettromagnetismo contro la sua volontà per testare la sua capacità di recupero. Nella linea temporale parallela, è anche messo in una stanza piena di elettromagnetismo durante la sua risonanza magnetica, ancora parzialmente contro la sua volontà. In entrambi i casi viene chiesto a Desmond se avesse del metallo, chiavi od avesse avuto degli impianti prima di accendere la macchina. * Nel flashsideway Desmond prevede di rintracciare gli altri passeggeri del volo Oceanic 815. * Desmond, Charlie e Daniel sperimentano i flash della linea temporale originale. * L'interazione tra Desmond e Widmore sull'Isola incornicia la maggior parte dell'episodio, che consiste nei flashsideways. Analisi della storia * Sayid attacca, e potrebbe aver ucciso, la scorta di Desmond. * Desmond attacca Widmore quando si sveglia, ma successivamente si trova d'accordo nell'aiutarlo. * Charlie dice a Desmond che niente ha più importanza dopo la sua esperienza vicino alla morte. Desmond segue il suo consiglio e cerca Penny riunendosi con lei. * Widmore mette alla prova la resistenza all'elettromagnetismo di Desmond. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Widmore dice che Desmond è probabilmente l'unica persona al mondo in grado di sopravvivere ad un catastrofico incidente elettromagnetico. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Durante la sua risonanza magnetica Desmond ha una visione del suo primo incontro con Penny e di suo figlio Charlie Hume nella linea temporale originale. (Piovuta dal cielo) (La bomba) * Desmond salva Charlie dall'annegamento ed ha una visione dello stesso mentre annega alla stazione Specchio. (Attraverso lo Specchio) * Widmore ricorda a Desmond di essere stato colpito da Benjamin Linus. (Ciò che è morto è morto) * Widmore menziona la morte di suo figlio quando Desmond gli chiede cosa sappia sui sacrifici. (Costanti e variabili) * Daniel dice a Desmond che ha già detonato una bomba nucleare. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) * Desmond ricorda a Jack di essersi conosciuti sul volo Oceanic 815. Charlie parla della sua esperienza vicina alla morte nello stesso volo. (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Desmond incontra Penny nello stesso stadio dove si stava allenando originariamente per la regata quando incontrò Jack. (Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Desmond incontra Susie Lazenby che lavorava sia nella linea temporale parallela che in quella originale presso l'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa. (Dave) * Desmond ammira il modello di barca a vela di Charles presente nel suo ufficio. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) * Charles versa il suo whisky McCutcheon invecchiato di 60 anni, felice di condividerlo con Desmond. (Déjà vu) * Charlie sente You All Everybody alla radio dicendo a Desmond che è il primo successo della band. (Greatest Hits) * Daniel si porta dietro un quaderno dove aveva scritto delle formule di meccanica quantistica. (La costante) * Minkowski, che lavorava per Widmore ed aiutò Desmond e Pennny a comunicare nella linea temporale originale, lavora per Widmore ed ha aiutato Desmond ad incontrare Penny nella realtà alternativa. (La costante) * Nella linea temporale parallela Daniel menziona una donna vista in un museo, trattandosi probabilmente di Charlotte, di cui si è innamorato a prima vista mentre, mangia una barretta di cioccolato. Il cioccolato è un riferimento alle ultime parole della ragazza nella linea temporale originale. (Questo posto è la morte) (Costanti e variabili) * Charles, come aveva già avvisato Eloise, insiste con Desmond sul fatto che l'isola non abbia ancora terminato con lui. (316) * Daniel dice a Desmond che Penny è la sua sorellastra. (Costanti e variabili) * Daniel suona Fantasia-Improvviso in Do diesis minore, di Frédéric Chopin, lo stesso spartito che Jack aveva trovato sulla scrivania di David e lo stesso brano interpretato da Daniel da giovane. (Il faro) (Costanti e variabili) Domande senza risposta Linea temporale originale * Perché Desmond va con Sayid? * Qual è il sacrificio che Charles Widmore vuole che Desmond faccia? Linea temporale parallela * Perché i personaggi collegati all'Isola ricordano di quella vita solo con determinate sensazioni? * A cosa si riferisce Eloise Widmore quando parla di commettere una violazione? * Cosa intende Eloise Widmore quando dice a Desmond che "non è ancora pronto"? Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Desmond